


Preposterous

by hyakinthos



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakinthos/pseuds/hyakinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick was not crying. He was not pining. He was balancing accounts. </p>
<p>(Or, Chrom gets engaged and Frederick simply won't have himself upset about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preposterous

Frederick was balancing the Shepherds’ accounts. He was staying up late under cover of dim candlelight, and he was scratching on parchment with a fine feather quill, and he was getting things done.

 

Most certainly, he was not crying. No, most definitely, terribly, truthfully, not crying. Not even in the slightest.

 

If Frederick was to be sobbing silently over his accounts in the wee hours of the night, it would be unbecoming of his station. And if Frederick was to be crying, like a village maiden, over small affairs of the heart, in the wee hours of the night, it would be _very_ unbecoming of his station. And if Frederick was to be weeping for the sentiments he held concerning his own lord, well, that would be the most unbecoming of them all.

 

And if we were to say, for the sake of argument, that Frederick was dithering so because Chrom was to be married soon, well, that would be a deep disgrace. And if Frederick was to hate his lord’s bride, the littlest bit, that would be awfully disreputable of him. And if he was weeping for the final loss of years of fantasy (which never, ever, _ever_ existed, thank you) that would, it follows, never then come to fruition, there would certainly be a scandal. And if he was to collapse, to press his forehead into his armored knee and let tears flow down his forehead, that would be shameful in the utmost.

 

But that was not what was going on. Frederick wasn’t crying, he wasn’t pining, he wasn’t watching his only love leap for the altar. He was balancing accounts. It was getting late. It was slow work, and he was tired. There would be no excuse for showing up tomorrow morning with nothing to show, but that was how it would be.

 

Because it was very late. And Frederick was very tired.

 

_Not_ because he had been crying.

 

And really, what reason would Frederick have to cry? If confronted, he would certainly be unable to dredge up a reason that he might feel anything but pure servile joy at the news that his lord was to be married. He would not be able to think of any other prospect, save that of the promise of an heir. And even that would be met, of course, with great happiness— after all, Frederick had never once even considered the idea that he might be perfectly happy raising a child with Chrom.

 

No, no, Frederick had never once even suspected that he might be in love with his lord. It had simply never crossed his mind. And besides, Frederick was, of course, exclusively and finally heterosexual. So he would have no logical reason to have his hands clapped over his eyes, to be biting down so hard on his lip, to be _this close_ to crying out with how hard he was definitely not trying to fall out of love. It would be preposterous to think that he had spent the last ten years dreaming of holding Chrom in his arms, and equally preposterous to think that he was now in any state of disarray over the prospect of letting go.

 

No, Frederick was just tired. It was very late.

 

That was all.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my duty to the rarepair. I really hope you enjoyed (and that all those meandering sentences weren't too confusing)! Any and all feedback is welcome, and if you'd like to tell me what horrible Chrom/Frederick trash I am, you may do so at azaz-the-unabridged.tumblr.com. (You might, however, make more headway telling me something I don't already know.)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
